<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magician's Assistant by SoupRegrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221078">The Magician's Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets'>SoupRegrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Image, Body Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, Messy, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, muffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lily's assistant, Nadine doesn't get much appreciation, and as the star of the show, Lily feels like she gets a little too much, sometimes.</p>
<p>Clearly, a reversal is in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Magician's Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Even if you're mostly into bullying others, rather than the other way around, you still deserve to feel hot.</p>
<p>(Lily and Nadine are both trans, and I use the word "dick" to describe their genitals.)<br/>(Additionally, body image issues are a minor part of this--be careful, if that's a thing you're worried about!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lily? I have a question."</p><p>	"Uh huh?" She looks up from the stage set diagram she's writing notes on and turns to look at me.</p><p>	"Wednesday night, last week, after I had you tied to the chair and then used the wand on you--afterward, you said something interesting." The memory is a little awkward to bring up out of the blue. Lily looks at me with trepidation. "You said that you 'wished I was meaner', if I remember correctly.</p><p>	Lily freezes for a moment, grip tightening on the pen she's holding. "Uh, yeah, that's right."</p><p>	"Would you like to talk about it?"</p><p>	"It's not that important." She turns her gaze back down to the document again. "We can forget it, really."</p><p>	"Lily." I stand up straight and let my arms form a "V" at my front, one hand grasping onto its opposite wrist. The tips of Lily's ears burn red, sticking out through her hair.</p><p>	"Yes?" While her poker face is impressive, her pretense of disinterest isn't fooling anyone, least of all me.</p><p>	"If I understood you correctly, you'd like me to...demean you? That's what you meant? Even with as much as I already take charge?"</p><p>	She's silent for a long moment, casting a glance back at me and seemingly thinking through her next sentence, but she finally turns back to me and speaks. "I was tired. It could've just been a thing I said in the moment."</p><p>	"You were exhausted, sleepy, and basking in your afterglow, Lily." I look at her, bemused, though she seems to take my expression as something more serious, based on how she reacts. "If anything, you're typically at your most honest then."</p><p>	"Yeah, I...know."</p><p>	"So, why are you trying to downplay this...desire of yours?"</p><p>	"Ah, it's..." She makes a pained expression. "I didn't think you were really into it, is all." Having admitted her real reasoning, she relaxes slightly and leans back in her chair. "I just don't want to make you do something you don't like just for me."</p><p>	"You didn't think I'd be interested? Why not?"</p><p>	"I thought you liked to be calm and in control? I thought that was how you liked to do things." Lily gives me a little apologetic smile.</p><p>	"I have no qualms about treating you like the little slut you are, Lily." I roll the words around in my mouth, channeling a malicious, sadistic part of me, surprised at how accessible it is. "Hm."</p><p>	Lily tenses up and takes a sudden, ragged inhale, her grip on the pen clamping shut. Her other hand comes up to her face, covering her mouth and partially obscuring the newly-formed blush on her cheeks. "You, I, uh--"</p><p>	"Something along those lines?"</p><p>	"Nadine, if you don't want to, you really don't have to..." She says, her eyes wide.</p><p>	"Do you want this, my little slut?" Somewhat awkward phrasing, but I'm sure I can work on that.</p><p>	Lily whimpers, outright whimpers, and looks up into my eyes, searching for something she can't seem to find. "Nadine, you don't have to--"</p><p>	"This <em>terrifies</em> you, Lily. I want to do this to you." I meet her gaze, smiling, and she breaks it off, seemingly too frightened to look me in the eyes. She takes a moment to take a deep breath, and I notice her grip tighten on the pen as she does it.</p><p>	"O-okay." She turns to me again, gazing up at me from below and biting her lip nervously, seemingly unaware of how submissive she looks. I feel the corner of my mouth curl into a wry smile at her behavior.</p><p>	"Do you even realize what you're doing, Lily?"</p><p>	"No, no, I, uh--"</p><p>	"Three sentences, and you're already a mess."</p><p>	Lily whimpers and squeezes her thighs together, but decides to stay silent, apparently choosing not to reveal anything else incriminating at the moment.</p><p>	"So..." I step up behind her and rest my hand on her shoulder. "How should I do this?"</p><p>	"D-do what?"</p><p>	"Don't play dumb, Lily." I press my weight down into her shoulder, gripping it a little more tightly. "How would you like me to...own you?" It takes me a moment to find the right word.</p><p>	"Oh, <em>god</em>..."</p><p>	"Possessive? Disdainful?"</p><p>	"Can't you decide, o-or--"</p><p>	"What makes you <em>wet</em>, Lily?"</p><p>	"Ah, I, um--" Lily stammers. Seeing how thoroughly flustered she is, I back off a little.</p><p>	"But really, Lily, what did you have in mind?"</p><p>	Lily breathes out heavily in some emotion approximating relief, and the blush starts leaving her cheeks. "Ah, uh, wow, you're really, uh--"</p><p>	"I can't promise mercy, however."</p><p>	She rolls her eyes at my not-joke and spins the chair around to face me, her pluckiness finally returning to her, even if just a little. "So, uh, what were you thinking?"</p><p>	"I can think of several things you could be used for, Lily."</p><p>	"God, stop!" She laughs, her hand coming up to her mouth. "C'mon, let's actually talk about it!"</p><p>	I smirk at her. "Can we cut to the chase, then?"</p><p>	"What do you mean?"</p><p>	"What do you fantasize about, Lily?"</p><p>	"Uh..." Lily swallows and tilts her head down and to the side, avoiding my gaze. "You, a lot of the time."</p><p>	"Me?" I'm not entirely sure what she means by that.</p><p>	"Yes, you!" Even though she looks a little embarrassed about it, she still cocks her head to the side like she's surprised at what I said.</p><p>	"As in, what I'll do to you?" I lean forward on the arm of Lily's chair, pushing into her space. "I'm glad you think of me when--"</p><p>	"No, not that! Not always that." Pink tinges her cheeks, and she stares up at me incredulously, apparently not even intimidated by my display. "You're just <em>hot</em>, you know?"</p><p>	"Sorry?" I pause mid-movement, still intruding into Lily's personal space.</p><p>	"Yeah, you're hot!" Lily scans my upper body up and down, her gaze lingering a moment, and I realize that she's looking down my shirt. "You don't realize that you're--"</p><p>	"That I'm attractive? No, I generally don't think of myself that way." I pull myself back, standing up straight again. "Why are you asking about this now?" I can feel myself getting defensive, though I'm not entirely sure why.</p><p>	"Because you--wait, do you seriously not see that--" Lily has one eyebrow up in a confused expression, her arousal evidently on pause for the moment. "Did you think I just didn't think you were--"</p><p>	"I assumed that you liked being taken control of, and I like taking control of you." I can feel my cheeks heat up, though I don't know why. "I've always liked centering you, you know that." I've always been happy with focusing on her during sex, and I know she likes it too--so why is she trying to change that?</p><p>	"But Nadine, you're <em>gorgeous</em>." Lily says the words plainly, looking up at me with nothing but genuine confusion in her eyes. I can't detect any hidden meaning behind them, and that fact somehow feels both odd and uncomfortably flattering, all at once.</p><p>	"Uh..." I look down at the floor, not sure what to do with my own body. My own sexually appealing body, apparently.</p><p>	"Nadine, you don't know that I--" It's Lily's turn to blush. "--I think you're beautiful, and a little scary, and I want to touch you, and..." She trails off, staring at me expectantly. Or it feels that way, at least.</p><p>	"Ah." I look anywhere but Lily's eyes, suddenly hyperaware that her gaze might be on me, examining my body. I'm not fully sure how I feel about that.</p><p>	"Nadine." Lily takes the initiative and grasps my hand with hers, holding them out between us. "Do you not like it when I tell you you're pretty?"</p><p>	"It's not bad, but it's...new for me?" I glance back at her, my gaze flicking to the lovely lines of her jaw and cheekbones. If anyone here is gorgeous, it's her; that's why she's the face of her own stage show, after all.</p><p>	"Nadine."</p><p>	"Yes?"</p><p>	"Would you understand me better if I put it in a way you're more familiar with?"</p><p>	"What do you mean?"</p><p>	Lily looks up at me, a little smile playing across her face. "You know I want you, right?"</p><p>	"You want me?"</p><p>	"More than anything." Lily's eyes trail up and down my body slowly. Blatantly, even. Her eyes flicker up to mine again, and I notice the coy little smile she has on. "I want to touch you."</p><p>	"You want to top?" I feel my mouth form a little frown involuntarily. Bottoming isn't exactly my favorite thing in the world, but I can do it if it'll make her happy. Not particularly well, but I can.</p><p>	"No, not right--you're not getting it, are you?"</p><p>	"Seems like I'm not."</p><p>	"Okay, uh, go ahead and..." Lily hops up from her seat and gestures towards it. "Sit down, okay?"</p><p>	I do as she says, leaning back and crossing one leg over another, unconsciously assuming a power pose. Lily bites her lip eagerly at the sight, and I momentarily wonder if I've accidentally gone against what she was planning.</p><p>	"Now, let me, uh--" Lily takes a short step backwards and drops to a sitting position on her knees, facing me, tucking one foot neatly under the other. "Now..."</p><p>	"Yes?"</p><p>	"Nadine, I really want to touch you."</p><p>	Kneeling like that, Lily's face just barely comes up to my waist. Her head is tilted up towards mine, and her eyes are have a vibrant, eager look to them. Her hair cascades down her shoulders like a shining waterfall, and I consider for a moment grabbing a handful of it and dragging her head towards mine. The thought is more than a little enjoyable.</p><p>	"Would you like me to take control of you now?" I rest my elbow on the arm of the chair, letting my chin sit in the palm of my hand. Lily's certainly <em>acting</em> like she wants me to take control of her, and with the way she looks right now, I most certainly feel the urge to.</p><p>	Lily smiles at me, in more of a gentle, guiding way than a submissive way, and presses her hand to the floor, letting her fingertips come within barely an inch of the toes of my foot, the one sharing the floor with her.</p><p>	"I want to touch you, Nadine. May I please touch you?" She says, her voice coming out as a soft hum.</p><p>	Ah.</p><p>	"Yes, o-of course." The answer comes out of me before I have time to think about it. I have no objection to Lily kneeling at my feet, of course, but the idea of her paying so much attention to my body does make me a little nervous. I push the thought away for now, choosing to focus on Lily instead.</p><p>	Lily lets her hands trail up and over my toes and up my foot, her fingertips just barely touching my skin. She curls one hand gently around the back of my ankle and lets the back of her other hand slide up and down the top of my foot, shuffling a little closer to me in the process. She seems to be keeping the sensation intentionally light, and I raise an eyebrow in response.</p><p>	"Are you trying to tease me?"</p><p>	"If that's what you want?" Lily looks up at me, and something about how questioning she looks and how her mouth hangs open just a little bit reminds me of how she had reacted just a little bit ago. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I feel a sadistic twinge.</p><p>	"Isn't your job to service me...little slut?"</p><p>	Lily's head jerks up and she looks straight at me, a pleasing mixture of worry and fear in her eyes. "Uh, uh, I uh--"</p><p>	"Head down."</p><p>	Lily drops her head back down quickly and swallows nervously, directing her attention to my leg again. "Uh, what would you like me to, uh--"</p><p>	"Do you want to touch me?"</p><p>	Lily's grip on me stiffens up, as if she's not sure whether her skin should be in contact with mine at the moment. "O-of course, of course I--"</p><p>	"I am your owner, little slut." The twinge grows into something a little bigger. An urge, perhaps.</p><p>	"Y-yes, Miss Owner! Yes, I want to touch you!" A blush spreads across Lily's cheeks. "Y-you're beautiful, Miss Owner!"</p><p>	I lean back and stare down at her, suddenly remembering that she had originally done this to prove a point. Lily stiffens up, but still keeps her gaze downcast, following her orders.</p><p>	"If that's what you believe, I expect you to be able to back it up."</p><p>	"What do you mean, Miss Owner?"</p><p>	I lean forward and uncross my legs, setting both down in front of her. I press the palm of my hand into the top of her head, pushing her face towards my knees. "Use your mouth."</p><p>	Lily presses her cheek up against the side of my knee and nuzzles her lips against it delicately. "Yes, Miss Owner!" She dips her head lower, running her lips and tongue against the side of my lower leg, leaving a shiny trail of her own saliva as she goes. I shiver at the suddenly cool sensation of the liquid on my skin, and she glances up at me for a moment before continuing.</p><p>	As she moves further down, I watch her as she works my skin between her lips, and suddenly notice the short, wiry hairs still present up and down my legs. I haven't had time to shave them recently, I realize. I really wish I had, though; looking at them, I feel a surge of annoyance and disgust and frown, both at the hairs' presence and at myself for caring so much about them. I know that smooth legs are hardly the most important thing in my life right now, and I know that having hairy legs isn't going to disqualify me from being a woman by any means, but--</p><p>	"You're so, so, beautiful, Miss." Lily whispers, tilting her head up and looking me right in the eyes. Her fingers rub at the back of my calves gently, and a little knowing smile plays across her face. I look back down at her for a moment, and she turns her gaze downward submissively and rests her chin on my thighs.</p><p>	I take a moment, then pick up her chin and spread my legs, setting her head down on the seat of the chair between them. "Thank you...little slut." The last part comes out sounding a little awkward. "Your compliments are, uh..." I look up at the ceiling, feeling, of all things, embarrassment. "...appreciated."</p><p>	Lily smiles, her gaze still going no higher than my bellybutton, and breathes out through her nose, sounding relaxed. "May I take your underwear off, Miss Owner? I want to see more of you."</p><p>	"Do it." I nod and set my hand down on top of her head, and she scoots forward and takes the top part of my underwear in her teeth, gripping it tightly. I lift myself up, and she tugs the garment all the way down and off my legs, pressing her torso down into the floor as if she's bowing to me. She comes back up, holding my underwear in her mouth like she's a dog, and I take them from her, laying them on the floor next to us. She sets her head back between my thighs, resting her chin on the seat of the chair again.</p><p>	"You smell so, so good, Miss Owner..." Lily inhales through her nose, breathing in my scent. I can smell it, too; it's a sharp, feminine, slightly coppery smell, and judging by how Lily keeps breathing in through her nose deeply, she can't get enough of it. "I love your body so, so much, Miss Owner." She looks up at me with big, earnest eyes.</p><p>	"Hm." Despite everything, I feel myself smile a little at the compliment. It makes me feel powerful, surprisingly; I know exactly how desperate she is to touch me, and allowing or denying her that feels much more authoritative than I was expecting.</p><p>	"May I touch your thighs, Miss Owner?" Lily looks up at me from below, her chin still pressed down against my seat.</p><p>	"You may. No hands."</p><p>	Lily sits her hands on her own knees and leans forward, kissing and licking her way up my lower thighs. I gaze down at them, my fingers twitching slightly at the feeling. It's somewhat of a petty complaint, but I wish my thighs were a little bit fuller; even after years on hormones, they're still pretty slender, and I have to admit that I'm a little bit disappointed in how little they've changed. I let out an annoyed "hrm" and tap my finger, wondering if--</p><p>	A sudden shock of pain shoots through my leg, and I yelp, looking downward at Lily. She's bitten my thigh and is looking up at me again, pinching my flesh between her teeth, the mark from her bite slowly fading from my brown skin. I growl, slide my fingers into her hair, and <em>grip</em>, jerking her head upward and forcing her back to stretch out straight. Lily squeals and squeezes her eyes shut, sounding somehow pained and overjoyed at the same time.</p><p>	"What was that for, little slut?" I hiss at her, my voice sounding remarkably dangerous, even to me.</p><p>	Despite the fact that her eyes are watering, Lily is still grinning ear to ear. "I-I wanted my owner to remember she's gorgeous, that's all!" She keeps her eyes cast downward obediently.</p><p>	I loosen my grip and let her drop back down again. She sinks down to her knees, letting her legs splay out between her, a knowing look ghosting across her face.</p><p>	"Hmph." I sink back into the chair, knowing full well that she had been trying to interrupt my navel-gazing. I consider thanking her, but decide not to, at least not at the moment. "Your admiration is...appreciated, but..."</p><p>	"But?" Lily sounds like she's trying not to let too much hope creep into her voice.</p><p>	"Don't think you're getting away without a punishment."</p><p>	"C-can it be later, Miss Owner? Please?"</p><p>	I contemplate her for a moment. "Why should it be?"</p><p>	"I want to taste you, Miss Owner!" Lily's eyes flicker over to my crotch briefly, her mouth opening and closing a tiny bit.</p><p>	"You want me that much?"</p><p>	"Yes, Miss Owner!" Lily looks almost more eager than I've ever seen her. Somehow, that fact sets off a smug, satisfied feeling in my core, almost like I'm feeling...desirable. Surprisingly so, in fact. I lean back in the chair luxuriously, pressing my hips forward a little bit.</p><p>	"Maybe if you do well, I'll be gentle with you."</p><p>	Lily noses at the inside of my thigh, brushing her cheek up against it. The slightly-dried saliva smears across her cheek as she does it. "I'll do well for you, Miss Owner!" She says it so sweetly and earnestly that my heart swells a little bit.</p><p>	"Good girl. So eager to--" I exhale as she pushes herself up closer to my core, her hot breath on my dick making me shiver. "To eat me out."</p><p>	Lily smiles at me and presses her face up to my inner thighs, kissing her way up them gently. She pauses right in front of my dripping dick, looking up at me for confirmation.</p><p>	"Can I, Miss Owner?"</p><p>	"Go ahead."</p><p>	"I love you, Miss Owner." Lily plants a soft kiss on the innermost part of my thigh and looks up at me, smiling gently.</p><p>	"Uh--" I feel my cheeks heat up and push my back up a little straighter, recomposing myself. Setting my hand on the top of her head, I push down, refocusing her attention on my dick. "Good girl."</p><p>	"Thank you for letting me touch your body, Miss Owner!"</p><p>	"You're, uh, welcome, little slut."</p><p>	Lily, her gaze still focused forward on my crotch, raises an eyebrow at my obvious hesitation.</p><p>	"And I..." I sigh, already regretting the moment of vulnerability. "...I love you too, little slut."</p><p>	With that, Lily smiles and pushes herself forward into me, rubbing my soft dick against her cheek and the side of her nose like it's the most precious thing in the world to her. I flinch and spread my legs a little wider and I feel her arms brush up against my legs, under my chair, planting them firmly against the ground for stability as Lily leans forward and presses her weight into my seat.</p><p>	Lily kisses my dick gently, running her lips and tongue up against its short length, then rests her forehead up against my belly, her head tilted downward. "May I use my hands, Miss Owner? I'll make you feel good, I promise."</p><p>	"Go ahead." I tap my finger on the top of her head affirmatively, parting her hair slightly. Lily lifts her arms off the floor and hooks them around my back, digging into the crevice between my skin and the backrest of the chair.</p><p>	"Thank you, Miss Owner!" Lily whispers reverently, curving her spine forward and nosing into my crotch again, the short, trimmed hairs brushing up against her face. She lays kisses up and down my mound, all around my dick, almost like she's worshiping me, and I shudder at the feeling of her cheek brushing against my sensitive skin. Her forehead grinds up against my stomach and I rest my hand on her head again, weaving my fingers into her hair.</p><p>	"Good--" I have to stop to take a shaky breath. "Good girl!"</p><p>	Lily hums appreciatively and takes the head of my dick between her lips, sucking gently, flicking her tongue forward to lap at the underside of its tip. My other hand comes up to my mouth automatically and I bite down on my knuckles and dig my toes into the floor, groaning gently.</p><p>	"Oh, that's good, Lily, that's really good--" I mumble into my own fist, feeling my thighs and bottom tense up. "You're doing good, Lily, you're a good little slut, you're--"</p><p>	Lily lets my dick slip out from between her lips and nips at my thigh gently, pinching the skin between her teeth. I yelp and tighten my grip on her hair, and she tenses up, trying her best to pull me closer to her head with the arms around my backside. She pauses for a moment, sounding a little bit pained from having her hair pulled, but still makes a pleased noise and rubs my semi-soft dick against her cheek and nose again, flattening it between my thighs and her face. A bit of clear, slick fluid smears onto her cheek and lips, and I think for a moment that she's going to use her hand to wipe it up, but then she pauses and looks up at me again, her eyes shining.</p><p>	"I really love your body, Miss Owner." She says, the liquid on her face glistening. She sounds utterly reverent, and the mess on her face certainly adds to the effect. "May I please make you come, Miss Owner?"</p><p>	"You...you may."</p><p>	Lily smiles widely and shifts her arms down to my legs, one hand gripping the underside of my right thigh and the other resting on the seat between them. "Can you scoot forward, Miss Owner?"</p><p>	I do so and she moves back in, pinning my dick up against her face and my belly, licking at the underside and tip of it with the flat part of her tongue in long, gentle strokes. I worry for a moment that my dick is going to stiffen up too much and ruin the moment, but then she shifts to short little licks right under my tip, and instead of worrying I roll my head back over the back of the chair and moan loudly without really meaning to, luxuriating in the feeling of Lily going down on me.</p><p>	I feel Lily press her fingers up into my perineum and massage it gently, pushing her fingers in and out of the soft, wrinkled skin there, and groan, my toes pushing up off the floor. "Oh, good girl, good <em>girl</em>, Lily, that's good, that's really good..." Lily lets my dick drop down from its vertical orientation and takes it between her lips again, her tongue lapping at the soft, sensitive skin underneath, hitting the exact same cadence she was just a moment ago. Combined with that, the sight of Lily between my legs, focused intently on her task, all eager and needy and obedient, sets off pulses of pleasure through my core, making my back arch forward and my fingers dig into the arms of the chair.</p><p>	"Right there, right there, just like that--" I ramble out, rubbing Lily's head gently. Lily, for her part, keeps her pace steady, sending stable, warm waves of pleasure through me, my hips rocking back and forth in the chair as her ministrations continue. Lily takes the motion in stride, adjusting her fingers to thrust up into me a little more, grinding up on and inside of me in a way that feels <em>just</em> right. The feeling pushes the sensation of my half-built orgasm to the forefront of my mind, and I accidentally let a pleasured-sounding half-moan out, clamping my mouth shut midway in a determined effort to not let anything else escape.</p><p>	Lily, however, seems to have other plans, and I worry for a quarter of a second if I'd look too silly or gross or whatever if I completely let myself go when I came, but that thought is quickly pushed out of my mind by the sensation of the cresting wave of my orgasm rushing towards me. I let my head fall back and let it crash over me, my back curving forward and arms tensing up as I do so, and the feeling rushes through my nervous system, making my eyes screw shut and a loud, guttural groan reverberate from my chest, Lily's tongue still teasing and lapping at my dick right up until the moment I tug her forward into me possessively, grinding her face into my crotch. My grip on her hair slips, and as I ride my orgasm out, I feel her kissing around my dick again, all over the surface of my mound, whispering something admiring that's too quiet for me to hear.</p><p>	Finally, after my back stops arching and my thighs loosen up, I sigh shakily and let the tension out of me. Looking down and opening my eyes, I just barely catch Lily's gaze darting downward, away from mine. Her cheeks are flushed an eager pink, and a little line of clear liquid drips from her lower lip down onto the chair.</p><p>	"You were watching me?"</p><p>	"You're very beautiful when you come, Miss Owner." Lily says, pressing her chin to the seat of the chair submissively. She makes no effort to deny it, and I consider threatening her for it, but discount the idea when I remember what I had said before. I tilt my body back and forth subtly, stretching my back out.</p><p>	"You did very well."</p><p>	"Anything for you, Miss Owner." Lily says softly, a little smile on her face. She raises her gaze upwards, hesitating a bit when she meets mine, but eventually settles into comfortable, steady eye contact, sitting back down on her knees patiently. "...I hope Miss Owner feels better about her body now?" She cocks her head to the side inquisitively as she does it, her smile only growing wider.</p><p>	"...having such a loyal admirer helps."</p><p>	Lily sits up a little straighter, looking proud of herself. A little too proud for the position she's in, in my opinion.</p><p>	"I haven't forgotten, however."</p><p>	Lily doesn't verbally respond to that, but from how she suddenly stiffens up and takes a nervous breath, she most certainly hasn't forgotten either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a two-parter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>